Guilty Light
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: Dutchess is planning something but what is her goal? Was she the one so start everything in the first place? And who is this Makaar kid anyways? And why are her ears like that? WARNING! swearing, smoochies and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters or storyline! All rights go to the owners and original creators!**

* * *

A worm hole opened out of no where and a strong blast of wind started to sweep the empty night streets of Bakugan City. A ventus bakugan with a brawler on it's shoulder was making a run for it as a web passed through the portal. even in the darkness of the night it was clearly surrounded by a bark smoke like substance.

"GET BACK HERE!" Shouted the Darkus Bakugan as she passed through. Her top body was a Humanoid shape and her lower was the body of a spider, covered by a rigid dress, her long purple hair was in a bun. "Give me a boost here! He's trying to get loose!"

"On it!" replied the brawler on her shoulder, his face hidden by his dark-grey-wide-purple-striped hoodie. "ABILITY ACTIVATE! **DARKNESS SPINNER!**"

Dark smoke rose and wrapped around the other bakugan and became thicker holding them tightly in place. The Darkus bakugan wrapped the ventus and it's brawler in thick web. It was now visible that the two has collar like devises on their neck.

_**"YoU wIlL nEvEr DeFeAt ThE dUtChEsS!"**_ They shouted in union.

"Yeah, yeah... that's what you all say..." answered the brawler as he reached for the lock on their devises.

_**"No! WhAt ArE YoU Up To?"**_

"Hold still, will you?"

They snapped open as the bakugan and brawler lost consciousness. The bakugan returned to its spherical shape and were caught by the Darkus.

"Thanks, Aracne" said the brawler.

"Good job, Makaar." she replied.

* * *

"WHAT? A PORTAL ON THE MAIN STREET?" exclaimed Marucho as he received the news, still wearing his PJs.

"Yes, Apparently two bakugan and brawlers passed through as well!" added Julie. "One captured the other just before the portal closed."

"Has anyone seen them since?" asked Guns as he entered the room.

"No," added Mira, "Where is Shun?"

"He said he's going for a walk" said Katu

"Why?" Marucho pulls out his phone and dials Shun.

* * *

The phone rings in his pocket as he watches a figure get onto the pier. The sun rose slowly from the side of the sea. He calmly sits on the bench and waits for him to approach.

"Hey Shun! Thanks for coming." He said as Shun rose up and they headed off close to the edge of the pier.

"It's good to have you back, Dan" he replied as he got his back.

"Thanks..." he heard the phone ringing, "You gonna get that?"

"Not YET!" he said as he kicked Dan into the water as they passed the last boat. There was a splash of appropriate height.

Drago flew up just before hitting the water, "What was that for?"

"Stress relief," said Jackor.

"You should've seen him yesterday!" added Orbeum.

"He was about to explode!" continued Skytruss.

"It's_ really_ good to have you guys back," said Shun with a smirk as he helped Dan out of the water. Shun's hair was now tied as it got pretty long but his fringe still flowed in the wind.

"Yeah... And how am I supposed to go through town when i'm soaked!"

Shun pulled out his phone, "Hi Marucho... yeah yeah yeah... Can you send a car? and a dry set of closes? He's Back..."

* * *

"REALLY?" he exclaimed, "I'll send Katu over now!"

"What happened?" asked Runo.

"He's back!"

* * *

The sun rose as Makaar headed down the dark alleys carrying the other guy on his back. His blond hair peaking through the edge of the hood.

"SHIT!" he banged his fist against the wall, "Stupid portal!"

"It would of created a disaster if it _didn't_ close!" replied Arakne sitting on his shoulder, she wasn't happy of the situation either.

"How the Fuck are we supposed to get back?!" he roared as he sat the other guy down, "Look at him! A kid, he's definitely a gundalian... She really has her grip wide, he wasn't on last week's list..."

"She's preparing for a large strike... her plans are growing, the question is what will be her next move."

"Well, this brat is out cold that's for sure... What do we do now?"

"We've got the coordinates... all we need is transport..."

* * *

Mira finally looked away from her screen. "According to everyone we know they have no trace of the other entrance of the portal. We've got nothing."

The door opened as Dan walked in rubbing his head with a towel, followed by Shun who quickly escaped to stand next to the wall on the other end of the room. "Hi guys..."

Guns was about to say something but Runo was already up and walking, her pace getting faster.

"Hey Ru.."

_SLAP_

Runo's face was red with anger as she stared Dan in the eye, Shun whistled in the background.

"JERK!" She muttered as she grabbed his face foward herself, "IDIOT!" a tear rolled down her cheek, "Why did you leave like that?"

Her face was stuffed against his chest as she kept hitting him, every time with less force.

* * *

"No news?" asked the woman in red leather trousers with a red leather jacket as she headed down the corridor, her scarlet hair flowed down her back.

"No miss" replied the voice on the other end of the line.

She moved her shades up her head to hold up her hair which now revealed a pair of unusual ears that opened and closed like a fan, by everything else she looked like a human, "Really? When I need my Darkus General the most he is _gone_! Bastard!" she walked down the isle without looking back. Sigh. "Get the equipment online.. let's track him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything!**

* * *

He slowly headed down the quiet streets where no one was around carrying The gundalian kid on his back with the hood covering his face. Makaar was impatient, he had to get back soon, to get into trouble because of ONE kid was not something good for his reputation.

The air of earth. So familiar, but now he felt it with his own lungs, not someone else's...

He stopped feeling the fatigue and hunger arise from his body. Only 8 hours passed, it's the different environment acting up on him.

Sitting the kid down on the ground he leaned his back against the cold walls. This wasn't good. He felt his consciousness slip away as Arakne tried to wake him, but he was unable to react.

"Good night" he muttered with the last of his strength.

* * *

The street was filled with people, but Fabia successfully blended in with the rushing crowd. She was supposed to meet someone next to the tall antenna like thing made of iron, as she clearly landed in the wrong location. She was supposed to meet her anyways but due to confusion she ended up here.

"Honestly, why would people visit something so... Boring?"

Just then she felt something happening right behind her to see a huge card shaped portal through which a girl jumped through, her clothes seemed a little wrong for the weather, "Hello," she said with a smile, "You must be Fabia, I'm Alice. Pleased to meet you" she stretched out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Replied Fabia taking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess~" said the darkus bakugan sitting on Alice's shoulder, it's voice was teasing her.

"Hydranoid! That's not nice."

"A darkus?" Aranaut decided to join into the conversation.

"A rude one I suppose..." said Hydranoid as it's three pairs of eyes glared, it seems there were sparks in between the two.

Fabia giggled.

Alice smiled back, "How do you like Paris?"

"This city?"

"It's considered the city of love by most..."

"With this thing?" She points at the structure behind her.

"Perhaps we aren't here at the best of times." said Alice as she opened the portal and brought Fabia along.

* * *

The found two boys were delivered to the bakugan brawlers headquarters, their bodies were in state of fatigue. Fabia recognized the boy from the gundalian missing list, he disappeared 9 years ago under strange circumstances, they never paid much attention to it as it was just one of the "left home and never came back" cases. He wore a uniform of unknown time. However, Fabia just could not understand why the brawlers were so concerned about the human one, Alice fell to her knees when she saw him.

Or rather the thing on his face.

Following the contour of this face with a cut from the bit where glasses would usually be downwards in two directions to create an opening for his nose and mouth. His bakugan wasn't talkative, as long as he was okay. She would only speak once he wakes up.

As she entered the room again she saw the human doctor get a blond hair off the masked's head and one ginger(?) from Alice, the bakugan didn't interfere.

"Alice?" whispered Fabia as she moved in closer but got pulled back by Marucho.

"I'll explain"

She followed Marucho to the communication room as he explained the story of _Masquerade_.

_Wow, didn't know they had **this** history_, thought Fabia as the door opened and Maruch let her in first.

"By the way, according to Alice she felt like Masquerade was with her when she battled Shadow..." Marucho let out a deep sigh remembering the accident. The pair that vanished in a digital space...

* * *

She glanced again at the masked face and traced the edges with her fingers, the shoulder length hair was messy and the part in front of the face had it's ends braided to the hair at the side. _Remove the mask..._ Said a voice in her head. _Take it off!_ His bakugan watched her like a mother, but her eyes looked equally at her.

"Is it still sinking in?" she said softly, like a close relative, like family.

"... Yeah..." she didn't know whether to trust her at first, but after Grandpa confirmed it... Like all the pieces fell in place she realised why she was connected to Masquerade in the fist place.

Her older twin brother...

When she was 4 she woke up in a hospital bed. She couldn't mode, speak, eat and do anything else that children her age could. She had to learn from the start. Bit by bit, being a newborn at 4 years of age. When she got better and older grandpa took her to the graveyard, the graves of her parents ride by side, surrounded by metal railings. The flowers planted on the grave the previous wear have withered after the winter and new ones began to grow. That day they removed the weeds and she cried for a long time. She didn't ask Grandpa anything as it was painful enough, only know she learned that she was found outside the car, pushed out from the back seat by someone before it went up in flames, both parents sat on the front seat.

He was declared missing...

"It's okay" she whispered, "He was more scared of you hating him..."

"HUH?"

"After all he did... even though he was used as a transmission unit to control you on Earth..." She stopped, and became quiet again.

For Alice it was enough to turn around and carefully remove the mask, she stared at the male face like a genderbent reflection with sharper features, being well built had some effect too... Still, it felt like there was just one more member of the family now, maybe two. Hydranoid was like family to her, maybe it's the same for Arakne.

"Welcome back to Earth, Makaar..."

* * *

As the search continued the most important job of her's came up again. As she fanned out her ears she listed in for the sweet ringing melody.

Silerio moved through the tunnels easily thanks to his body shape, he slid past levels and turns on her command as she sat on the space behind his head. They stopped at the middle of a tunnel and she got off. As she reached Silerios tail she tapped it slightly to let him know he can begin. The end of the tail had a sharp blade that smashed into the edge of the tunnel and moved away slight to then attempt to take it out, gently. The huge sparkling crystal that was about a meter in height now lay on the floor, She wrapped it in the huge bag as Silerio covered the whole with a slight amount of dirt.

"Will you be able to find it again?" he asked in his deep hissing voice.

"UMHM..." she managed as her hands still quived.

"Do not worry, he will be back... Arakne is with him anyways."

"I know..."

Her flared ears closed up again as she brought the crystal to his neck and tied it there. It was light for it's size... Or prehaps it was her getting used to it after carring unconscious brawlers they saved from her clutches.

The though made her grind her teeth, "Dutchess..." her voice roared as it left her throat. The other one of her species was so cruel... She had to be stopped...

After getting onto Silerio she clutche onto his two long horns coming from his head, she felt safe this way.

How wish this safety was**_ real_**... and not an illusion left after battles.


End file.
